100 Themes Through-out The Fandoms
by Zero Slash One
Summary: As the title indicates, collections of 100 Themes lists featuring pairings from just about every anime/manga/comic in existence. If you like them, kindly leave a review.


**Right, hopefully, this'll be the last damn time I'll move this thing around...**

* * *

001: Training Session

Once, Crys and Emerald had come with Red for a ten-day long training session on Mount Silver. Privately, she was a bit uncertain about her worthiness and ability to train on Mount Silver, the fabled training ground of masters, where a year's worth of training was supposedly easily attainable in a day.

Now that she was actually here at the foot of the mountain, she could immediately see that all the stories she'd heard about its incredible beauty not only were true, but completely failed to do it justice.

The mountain was several thousand meters high, made of golden-brown massive craggy rock-formations, and covered in several scattered forests of emerald-green, lush, verdant trees, larger than any Crys had ever seen, and more roaring waterfalls, than she had believed possible.

Below the snow-covered peak circled several clear white clouds, on a vivid azure background.

Nothing Crys could think of could adequately convey the awe she felt looking at Mount Silver.

"Ready, guys?" Red grinned at them, as Emerald and Crys nodded with a confidence she didn't feel, and slowly began their journey up the majestic mountain.

* * *

002: Fairy

Both Crys and Emerald smirked at learning of Fairy-type Pokemon; she because it meant more work, he because it meant more interesting battles.

* * *

003: Unforeseen Consequences

"I'm never doing that again!" Crys sniffled, sneezing into a hankerchief, while Emerald brought her some soup.

"I already told you that I'm sorry." Emerald replied. "And besides, I did say that number 46 was a bad idea."

"Yeah, you did..." Crys mumbled. "And it didn't really feel all that good either..."

"Yeah, same here..." Emerald uncomfortably laughed. "Is it too early for dirty jokes about you getting wet?"

Crys gave a weary groan at the incredibly lame pun.

* * *

004: Boundaries

Crys truly loved Emerald, and there were few sexual acts that she was particularly opposed to doing; the threesome idea, for one, had been awesome, and using the bondage gear she'd borrowed from Blue was... Strangely erotic, whether it had been him or her that had been restrained.

In hindsight, she should've worked out that something was up, when Emerald nervously suggested something he'd called the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", given his general relaxed attitude to suggesting sex acts.

Naively, she had agreed without understanding how it was done.

When she actually looked it up as he'd been vague about the details, next time she saw him, she sternly and furiously told him that he wouldn't be having sex with her for at least a month, for suggesting something that disgusting, more than a bit disturbed that he would even consider doing that sort of thing to her.

* * *

005: Fanart

Crys was quite surprised to learn that there was people on the internet, who drew fanart of her and the other Dex-Holders, for some reason.

Some of them were outstanding, other quite good, though occasionally, these would got a few of her details wrong, like rendering her hair color light blue, rather than the raven with a hint of navy blue it actually was, or for some reason, give her either chestnut-brown hair and eyes, or bluish-green eyes and hair, or draw her as relatively flat-chested.

Others merely looked like black-and-white drawings given color, and others still were... Disturbing, to put it mildly.

She definitely didn't want to meet this "Hun" person...

* * *

006: Soft

Even after several years of dating, Emerald still enjoyed the softness of her lips.

* * *

007: Gratitude

Emerald was acutely aware of how fortunate he was, to have found love with Crystal, and companionship with the other Dex-Holders, and for that, he was forever grateful.

* * *

008: Warmth

Some nights, Crystal didn't particularly feel like having sex, simply being content with feeling Emerald close to her.

* * *

009: Life

Despite everything that had happened, Emerald firmly believed that he'd had a good life.

_"Yeah,"_ He mentally added, thinking of Crys, and the other Dex-Holders._ "A really awesome life..."_

* * *

010: Keys

Crystal had been through a lot, starting with the Mask of Ice incident, as it had come to be referred to, and the assorted insanity in the years that followed.

She didn't regret a single thing, as everything that had happened, had been exciting and amusing. Now, however, she just wanted a normal life, without fighting assorted evils, every few months or so.

One thing she did regret, however, was entrusting Emerald with their apartment keys.

Seriously, they had gone on a quick date, to the Celadon Department Store cafeteria: Just how could he have lost them?

* * *

011: Nudity

Crys didn't exactly know why Emerald saw fit to walk around their apartment, stark naked and doing a full salute, though she suspected that Blue might have had something to do with it, amiable nymphomaniac that she was.

Still, Crys rather had little to do at the moment.

* * *

012: Romantic

Crys knew that Emerald wasn't the most romantically-inclined person in the world, and quite honestly, she was fine with that; she wasn't exactly that herself.

...

She was nonetheless surprised and more than a bit touched, when she came home one evening, and found that Emerald had prepared a candle-lit dinner for them.

* * *

013: Languages

Crys knew perfectly well that the world contained many languages, human or otherwise, verbal or mental, and that english was only one of the more common ones.

However, she failed to understand why Emerald felt the need to learn Danish, of all things.

* * *

014: Snow

Crystal knew that Emerald wasn't exactly the pinnacle of emotional or mental maturity. Dia fit that category better.

However, she still hadn't expected to get a snowball in the back, on her way to work.

If Emerald could see Crystal's face at that moment, he would see a small grin growing on her face.

* * *

015: Roleplay

To put it bluntly, Crys occasionally had some... Strange fetishes, Emerald decided. He still didn't know why she wanted him to put that armor-piece thing on his right arm, nor did he know where she'd even found that thing. Truth be told, he didn't really care...

Plus, it might help him talk her into his own sex-fantasy, involving three vibrators, a couple of handcuffs...

Probably not, but worth a shot.

* * *

016: List

Crys had absolutely no idea where on the internet Emerald had found a list detailing a hundred sex-acts. All in all, though, it sounded like an intriguing way to spend a week or two...

Though she did have mild doubts about how 39, 46 and 78 would be enjoyable, and strong suspicions that 2, 19, 36 and 97 were anatomically impossible...

* * *

017: Beauty

While impressively endowed, Crystal wasn't the bustiest woman Emerald had ever met. That title definitely went to Blue, by a wide margin.

She was, however, the most beautiful, by far.

* * *

018: Movies

Crys had several favorites, though she was particularly fond of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

One evening when watching Avengers, Emerald suddenly pointed out that Loki had won.

How that had escaped her, she had no idea.

* * *

019: Change of Clothes

After a while, Crys came to really like the outfit her mom had gotten her, although it felt a bit tight in the chest area.

The hat, though, was far too cutesy for her taste.

* * *

020: Thunder

Crys quite enjoyed watching thunderstorms from the comfort of her apartment. The science behind them, aircurrents, moisture, and positively and negatively charged electrons, generating a lightning bolt... It just held a certain appeal.

* * *

021: Anatomy

Emerald didn't consider himself very hormonal by any definition, which he noted, also applied to most other PokeDex Holders, save Blue.

He still became painfully aware of his gender, when he saw Crys wearing her skirt, and bent over.

Unbeknownst to him, Crys was aware of his ogling, and had decided to give him a show.

* * *

022: Fireworks

Somehow, Emerald always managed to ignite the fireworks within her.

* * *

023: Marriage

Crystal hadn't really considered the possibility of marrying Emerald as anything more than something she wanted to do, a few years or so down the line.

Perhaps, that was why she never saw Emerald proposing to her, on her twenty-second birthday, coming, she mused.

* * *

024: Death

Emerald knew that it was inevitable. He'd seen too much in his to not be acutely aware of that fact.

Well, inevitable, barring a singularity, Crys supposed.

* * *

025: Grass

Crys mused that, on some level, the Grass, Fire or Water type pokemon the various Dex-Holders had obtained from various professors in various ways, reflected their personalities to some extent.

Venusaur, for instance, while not the fastest, was a mild-tempered, strong, resilient, versatile pokemon. Likewise, Red was generally easy-going and friendly, while being widely acknowledged as the strongest trainer in Kanto, and several regions beyond.

Similarly, Torterra was slower than Venusaur, and shared it's strength and durability, rendering it outclassed by Infernape and Empoleon in most categories. Dia was still one of the bravest and sweetest people she knew.

Sceptile was the fastest of the five, rarely without an arrogant smirk and look in it's eyes, which fit the energetic, rash and cocky Emerald well.

Amanda, as White had nicknamed her Serperior, was another fine match-up with her trainer, as they primarily relied on intelligence, and well-thought out strategies, over brute force, like Blue and Yellow, Crys noted, only White trained every few days or so, as opposed to every few weeks or so, and every few months or so, respectively.

Meganium and Crys themselves however, weren't exactly active combatants, the way most of the other Dex-Holders were. That was not to say she would turn down a challenge, or that she shared Yellow's dispassion for battling; she just rarely made offers to battle.

That was not to say that she was a weak trainer, either. Far from it, in fact.

* * *

026: Water

Silver was generally reliable, and his Feraligatr was no different. Silver was reserved, emotionally distant, occasionally short-tempered, but he was generally reliable.

Empoleon and Platinum both carried themselves with a slightly unrehearsed air of dignity, composure and quiet reservation.

Ruby and Swampert were both capable of truly surprising feats of strength, when necessary. They both had only a single soft spot too.

Blue and her Blasty was mostly an exception to this pattern, she mused. The only real similarity was that neither of them were easily broken.

* * *

027: Fire

Black and his Emboar... From what little Crys knew of the Unovan, from her encounters with him and what White had told her, he seemed hot-headed, to a fault. A very severe fault.

Gold, however, was more subdued, for a given definition of 'Subdued'. Sure, he was cocky, arrogant, likely to knowingly annoy people simply because it amused him, perverted, occasionally had a one-track mind, and he was generally immature and mischievous, but he was still one of her closest friends.

Pearl... He was impatient, quick-tempered, rash, energetic, endlessly determined... He literally couldn't have gotten a better pokemon.

With Green, Crys briefly wondered why all the Dex-Holders who'd gotten a Fire-type were arrogant, cocky, simmering infernos of anger. The fact that he rarely made a fuss about his anger the way Gold, Sapphire, Pearl and Black, didn't mean that he wasn't as hot-tempered as they were. He was just better at keeping his rage quiet.

Sapphire unlike the others, wasn't as much varying degrees of furious, as she was hot-headed and energetic. However as fond of the younger girl as Crys was, she just wished that, for once in her life, that Sapphire and Ruby would quit their emotional/physical sadomaschistic flirting routine, and just go get laid. Really, it was getting old.

* * *

028: Christmas Party

Blue and Yellow had invited everyone to celebrate christmas the year before.

In Crystal's opinion, it had been a memorable party, to say the least.

She still didn't know who had deemed it safe for Pearl and Silver to have fun with the eggnog, nor why Dia and Platinum themselves were sitting with half-filled eggnog mugs, in the middle of a furious make-out session.

She certainly did not know why Sapphire was flipping off White, or why Green, who seemed not to be drunk, was playing chess with a drunken, half-naked Red.

Truth be told, she didn't really care.

* * *

029: Breathe

A thing that Emerald occasionally abhorred having to do.

* * *

030: Chocolate

It had been the only thing that Emerald could think of, to give Crys for Valentine's Day. It had taken hours to make, even with Dia's help.

Crys hadn't particularly cared about the holiday, though she was grateful for his gift all the same.

* * *

031: Motorboat

Emerald supposed that there were advantages to being short...

* * *

032: Jealousy

At age 45, Crystal'd had a long and joyful life with Emerald, and there was nothing she really wanted anymore.

Though, she did find it a bit unfair that, while Crys's hair was greying, her boobs sagging, and her face visibly wrinkled, that Blue still had lush brown hair, incredibly perky breasts and soft, smooth skin, even at 49, allowing her to reasonably pass for 30, give or take a year or two...

* * *

033: Hundred Ways

"Well, that one was fun," Crys grinned at her long-time boyfriend. "How many did we do?"

* * *

"41," Emerald grinned. "59 to go."

"What's next?" Crys asked.

He looked at the list he'd downloaded off the internet. "The Mile-High club?"

"Neither Xatee or your Mantine can support our combined weight for very long." She pointed out.

"So, you wanna skip this one, or?..." He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Next?"

"... Shower sex." Emerald smirked.

"Well, come on, then." She laughed.

* * *

034: Heartbeat

As he collapsed against her chest, and felt her arms softly wrap around him, Emerald was certain that no matter how long he lived, he would never cease to savor the sound of Crys's heart hammering away at a hundred kilometers per hour nor her soft moans.

* * *

035: Maid

Crystal knew that they had agreed on a something-for-something type deal, when it came to indulging each-other's fetishes, yet, despite that, she couldn't help but think that her putting on an unbuttoned-in-the-front maid costume, from some distant region, in exchange for him putting on the metal arm, was far from an equivalent exchange.

Plus, it was kinda itchy on her thighs.

* * *

036: Caught

For Emerald, being caught with his pants down, by Red and Green, was probably the most embarrassing thing that ever happened.

But what pretty much sealed it, was the fact that Crystal had been giving him the best damn blowjob of his life, at the time...

* * *

037: Threesome

Crystal loved Emerald, with all her heart. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not they ought to tone down the number of times per week they had sex.

Though, she was understandably a bit confused why he and Blue shared a grin, after she and Yellow had accidentally walked in on them.

When Blue began to strip, Crys immediately decided that her questions could wait.

* * *

038: Dress

Emerald had never thought of Crystal as highly attractive, which wasn't to say that he thought her ugly; He just never thought about looks, more than passingly.

However, he had to admit that she looked stunning in that navy-blue, strapless, lowcut dress, that exposed more cleavage, than he knew Crys to have...

* * *

039: Memories

She had many fond ones with Emerald.

...

Of course, there were things she'll much rather forget.

...

His urination habits for one...

* * *

040: Wine

Crys didn't usually drink, out of principle. Yet, one evening, Emerald had somehow managed to talk her into just trying a taste. Reluctantly, she'd agreed.

...

The next morning, she woke up in Blue and Yellow's house, completely nude, with an overpowering headache, Yellow's arms wrapped around her waist, and to her surprise, Emerald there, with his head snuggled against Blue's chest.

* * *

041: Lust

Crystal considered herself an average, responsible young woman, when it came to her sexual urges.

Emerald, on the other hand... He was incredibly hormonal, to put it bluntly, as even several days after their first time, literally less than ten minutes would pass, before she felt his erect cock prod her thigh, eager to go again.

* * *

042: Cryptic

Much to Crystal's annoyance, Emerald could occasionally be cryptic and vague. Normally she would've written that sort of thing off as nonsensical ramblings, but he seemed too coherent in what he said, for that to be wise.

Though she did never find out what he'd meant by, "May he who dies...die well..." and "Never stop making them pay..."...

* * *

043: Kiss

He and Crystal had done that many times, but he never stopped enjoying it.

* * *

044: Strip Poker

One day, completely out of the blue, Blue invited Crystal and Emerald to join a game of strip poker at her house. Why, she had no idea, though she suspected Gold had been involved. She had no real reason to turn down the offer, because as Platinum would likely say it was an experience, and it did sound interesting.

...

The game had progressed with no real surprises, until around the fifteenth hand or so, when Emerald for some reason ran off, panicked, shouting, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

* * *

045: Red

Easily the first person that came mind, when Emerald, and occasionally Crys, wanted to battle.

* * *

046: Blue

Easily the first person that came to mind, when they toyed with the idea of a threesome.

* * *

047: Bedroom

The experiences they'd had in her bedroom...

Even several weeks later, they would argue over who'd made that hole in the wall...

And broken the door handle...

Crys freely admitted that was her to accidentally break the alarm clock, but the rest was all Emerald's doing.

* * *

048: Diary

That Crystal kept a diary, was not something she kept hidden; if someone asked her, she told them, simple as that.

Of course, she didn't just write day-to-day stuff in it...

* * *

049: Sex

To his credit, Crystal supposed, he had been energetic, and well-equipped, which mostly made up for his lack of experience.

But hey, there was always time to improve, and experiment...

* * *

050: Doujinshi

Crystal had no idea why Emerald had a hentai doujinshi on his laptop, and she didn't really care. After all, what he did on his laptop was his own business, and she wasn't going to snoop around in that.

Even if the doujinshi had been a... Fascinating piece.

In terms of characterization and plot development, of course.

Which was, of course, the only reasons she'd even read it...

* * *

051: Ambiguous Behavior

Despite them having dated for a few year, and having being married for several months, many people were continually surprised by how much their relationship resembled a platonic, almost sibling-like, friendship.

All she could offer in way of answer or explanation, was that that was simply the way their relationship was.

* * *

052: Pervert

While most of the PokeDex Holders assumed that Emerald was the pervert in their relationship, when it was just them, the things Crys could come up with, far outclassed his, Blue's and Gold's antics.

Even a few weeks later, Emerald still felt himself stiffen, when he saw her with a spoon...

How it had fit there, he'd no idea...

Still an awesome experience, though.

* * *

053: Dirty talk

One of several things Crys knew he enjoyed when they had sex.

She liked that too, to an extent; She didn't mind him moaning things like "Fuck", and "Shit", and was strangely a bit turned on by it, but him calling her bitch or whore was a definite mood-killer.

* * *

054: Music

Crys didn't really have any particular favorite genre or band. She liked all sorts of things.

Although, she doubted she would ever come to understand the appeal of death-metal, and the like, as it mainly sounded like people screaming and screeching to her.

* * *

055: Ear

Emerald, short-tempered and mischievous that he was, was occasionally a horny bugger. Despite that, Crystal saw no reason to deny him his requests of vaginal, anal, oral, rubbing and fondling, as they were... Pleasing, Crys decided was an appropriate term. Occasionally, when the mood striked her, she would even allow some kinkier desires.

However, one morning, after he'd shouted, 'Implied Ear Rape', a phrase he'd apparently heard from an internet cartoon, she decided that whether or not he was kidding, that he severely needed a serious lesson in human anatomy.

* * *

056: Rain

On rainy days, Crys enjoyed sittting inside, reading a book, while she listened to the rain pouring down outside.

057: Discovery

In hindsight, it rather had been obvious, Crys supposed, when she'd had to vomit one morning.

She suspected that it was something akin to denial that prevented Emerald from working out that she was pregnant.

* * *

058: Leitmotif

"Emerald," Crys sternly told him. "Quit trying to make 'Give Into The Night' your leitmotif. It's never going to work, and the song doesn't fit."

* * *

059: Work

Crystal's work for the professors frequently took her to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and more distant places.

Regardless of where she was, Emerald's company generally meant she enjoyed the trip a good deal more.

Though, she did wonder why Orre didn't have any Pokemon native to that region...

* * *

060: First Date

It had been rather awkward, as she hadn't been exactly sure how she felt about Emerald, but she'd had a good time, regardless.

* * *

061: Alone

Emerald had already experienced a great deal of loneliness, and he hoped, with all his heart, that he would never feel that way again.

Though he knew that it was inevitable that he would...

Fortunately, whenever he did, Crys and the others was always there to relieve that feeling.

* * *

062: Vacations

Once every few months or so, Emerald took short trips to distant regions, to fight in tournaments, and conquer battle frontiers. Occasionally, she would even join him, whether as an audience or a competitor.

* * *

063: Betting Pool

In her life, Crys had seen a great deal of unbelievable things, such as human petrifaction, time travel, gigantic water monsters, and the creator god of the universe.

For this exact reason, the other Dex-Holders had started a betting pool about what sort of situation would arise next, such as a villainous team bent on world domination or destruction, a rampaging legendary Pokemon or two tearing through a region, Gold causing a time paradox, extradimensional visitors, some of them being sent to alternate dimensions or manifesting superpowers, or even something as unlikely as supernatural phenomena, and so on.

* * *

064: Dinner

As it turned out, Emerald was surprisingly good at cooking. Crys suspected that Dia had taught him.

* * *

065: Domestic

At this point, after several such incidents, Crys just wished that assorted incidents, that threatened the peace and stability of the regions, would cease to occur every few years.

Though, if they had to, she much preferred them happening in Johto, so she could be there, to take care of it.

* * *

066: Acceptance

Emerald didn't want to live in a perfect world where he had everything he could possibly want, he just wanted unconditional acceptance, so that was what Crystal told him she would give him.

* * *

067: Lecherous Tendencies

While she loved Emerald, having him oogle her chest in public was still pretty annoying.

Evidently, Gold had rubbed off on him, more than she'd thought...

And she didn't quite know to respond to his comment about her having a nice ass...

* * *

068: Seduction

Much as he tried, Crys just wasn't remotely tempted by his pick-up lines. Why he even believed he needed them, she had no idea.

Frankly, he came up with much better ones when he didn't try.

* * *

069: Eyes

Crys had the most beautiful, bright, ocean-blue eyes in the world... at least, Emerald thought so.

She wasn't certain how to respond to that.

* * *

070: Uncomfortable Truths

Crys didn't know whether to label the emotion present on Emerald's face as fear, anxiety, or just plain nervousness, though she understood perfectly why he was acting so reckless. Hell, she had a strong urge to do that herself.

"So, so, you're ... Actually..." Emerald asked, nervously, even after he'd calmed down enough to string together a coherent sentence.

"Yeah..." Crys gave a nervous smile, softly placing a hand on her stomach.

* * *

071: Books

Not many people were aware that Crys had a fairly sized book-collection, though it was primarily research materials, like books detailing Pokemon ecology, biology, care, or history books, and assorted others.

Still, Emerald was fairly certain that, despite the titles, 'History 101' and 'Unnatural History' didn't actually count as research material, and he was positive that 'The Ancestor Cell', 'The Infinity Race', 'The Blue Angel' and 'Vampire Science' didn't either...

* * *

072: Exhaustion

Emerald had what could best be described as... a strong, yet healthy sex-drive, and for the most part, Crys indulged him.

Despite that, she had no choice but to tell him to go to sleep, after the fourth time that evening.

How or where Emerald got the energy for that, she had no idea.

* * *

073: BDSM

One of many attempts at spicing up their sex-lives.

And while it had been a ...Pleasant experience...

it quickly stopped being fun and games.

...

"What do you mean, 'you lost the key'?" Crys icily asked Emerald, who sheepishly smiled.

* * *

074: Orphanage

Both Crys and Emerald had strong ties to the Earl Dervish orphanage, and he frequently helped her out, when she worked there.

Though, this had the unfortunate side-effect of putting Crys in the uncomfortable situation of having to explain why she was dating a former resident...

* * *

075: Awkward Silence

Emerald almost wished that Crys had burst out in fits of laughter, or slapped him, as either _(anything, really...)_ would've been infinitely preferable to her shocked silence.

* * *

076: Love

Emerald was the last person Crys thought she'll find love with.

"Then again," Crys mused. "Life does seem to give people surprises..."

* * *

077: A Place to Belong

Emerald was positive that he belonged with her.

* * *

078: Light

Emerald had no problem admitting that Crys was the light of his life, that no matter how bad it got, having her around would always improve the situation.

* * *

079: Height Difference

To an extent, Crys understood his frustration with being a bit short, but she failed to understand why he considered it such a big deal.

To Emerald, the problem was less that he was short, and more that she had to bend over slightly just to kiss him, and that he could never look her directly in the eyes...

* * *

080: Wife

"Wife..." Crys mentally repeated a few times, unable to wrap her mind around the concept. She'd only dated Emerald for a few years, and now, she was married to him. "This is gonna take some getting used to..." She smiled softly.

* * *

081: Husband

Emerald didn't quite know how to respond to the fact that they now were married. He loved her, but he had absolutely no idea what marriage entailed.

* * *

082: Relativity

Time, Crys mused, was a strange thing. When needed, it passed at rates of minutes or hours per second. When not needed, it passed at rates of seconds or minutes per hour.

Despite knowing that, she was still surprised, when she actually took a look at the calendar, and realized that it had been ten years, since their first date.

* * *

083: Hug

Needless to say, Crys was always good for a hug, when he needed one.

* * *

084: Sun

To Emerald, Crys was like the sun, illuminating everyone and everything near her, as she'd done for him long ago.

Crystal just thought the sentiment was sweet... It didn't hold up to scientific scrutiny, but it was still sweet of him to say.

* * *

085: Moon

A beautiful moonlit night, and the love of his life close to him... Emerald literally couldn't think of anything else he could want.

* * *

086: Sweet

Crys was, by far the sweetest and kindest woman Emerald knew. More than a few times did he wonder what exactly he'd done to deserve someone like her...

* * *

087: Haircut

Crys decided that he was getting one, no matter how much he complained, and how awesome he said it looked, as it had already grown to below his shoulders.

* * *

088: Genre

Emerald, in a uncharacteristically less than lucid moment, had asked what sort of story human lives were.

While she was certain it hadn't been intentional, it had been a fascinating question, and after a few hours of absent-minded musing, the best answer she could come with, was something akin to a adventure-comedy-drama-romance-action-sci-fi-super natural thing.

Or something...

* * *

089: Siblings

Crys didn't have any siblings, and neither did Emerald. Despite that, one day, two individuals who claimed to be their long-lost siblings, one a brown-haired somewhat impatient woman called Lyra, the other a red-haired, purple-eyed sweet-tempered woman called Violet.

...

As it turned out, they hadn't been their siblings at all, but instead, a pair of higher-dimensional entities who'd inserted themselves into the timestream of their universe. And, if Crys had understood everything correctly, they were both, somewhat bizarrely, embodiments of narrational degeneration, albeit on different levels of being.

* * *

090: Out of Ideas

"That's it..." Crys sighed softly.

"Yeah..." Emerald intoned. "All one-hundred."

"We've literally done it in every possible position." She replied. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well... I suppose we could try some of them again." He suggested. "You rather seemed to enjoy eighty-five, sixty-seven when you were on top, and seventy-nine."

"Wasn't eighty-five the one with the handcuffs?" Crys asked. "And I seem to recall skipping seventy-nine, because it was impossible, and sixty-seven giving me a cold.

"No, twenty was the one with the handcuffs. Wasn't fifteen the impossible one, and forty-five the one that gave you a cold?" Emerald replied.

Evidently, they'd both lost track.

* * *

091: Normal Life

After the Dex-Holders had fended off a self-aware war-slash-complex space-time event, Crys mused, to her consternation, that ordinary lives were impossible.

That being said, she couldn't help but worry about the possible effects of that metaphor-rifle on Red, Dia and Sapphire...

* * *

092: Errors

Crys understood that mistakes were part of human nature, that to err is human.

Despite that, she was still absolutely furious, when Emerald accidentally forgot to put on a condom, and had, as a result, accidentally ejaculated into her...

'I was horny' was absolutely no excuse.

Nor did she appreciate his retort that she should've felt a difference from the beginning, nor his calm, almost detached, attitude to the fact that he might well have gotten her pregnant.

Much as she loved him, they just weren't ready for that.

And she certainly didn't appreciate his off-handed replies that him panicking wouldn't help matters, or reduce the possibility of pregnancy, however much sense they made...

* * *

093: Change

It boggled Crys' mind to think about just how much the world changed every second.

_"Somewhere in our world..."_ she mused. _"A musician or a band is almost certainly working on a new song, a programmer on new software, an artist on a new painting..."_

Humans were fragile creatures, Crys mused... But they were brilliant, too.

_"Actually, scratch that," _She noted. 'Brilliance' was an exaggeration; inventiness and creativity, verging on madness, was perhaps more accurate.

* * *

094: Virginity

After only a few years of dating, she lost her virginity to Emerald. And while it had been a pleasant experience, it'd just been... underwhelming, she supposed was as good a word as any to use...

095: PokeGear

She frequently sent calls or text messages to Emerald, when he was off challenging Battle Facilities, and he frequently sent those to her, when she was off at Professor Oak's Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn research labs.

"All in all..." Crys mused to herself, "an ideal situation..."

What she didn't quite understand, was why she occasionally received calls from Gold's old friend, Joey, who bragged about his Rattata, of all things...

096: Myths

That the Legendary Beasts, or Cats, or Dogs, whichever, existed was incredible, though reasonable on the whole, Crys supposed, considering that Ho-oh, Lugia and Celebi also existed.

What was far less reasonable, was that the Legendary Birds of Kanto, as well as Mew, also existed...

And when two unrelated sets of Legendary Pokemon turned out to exist, in Hoenn, it was just getting ridiculous...

And it only escalated from there, when she saw the mythical Pokemon, supposedly in charge of overseeing space, time, and matter/anti-matter, which she mused was surprisingly scientific for an ancient myth as well as the fabled creator deity of their universe...

097: God

Crys considered herself an intelligent young woman.

Despite that, she had absolutely no idea how to come to grips, or cope, with the uncomfortable realization, that she'd encountered... something that was, if not outright the creator God of the universe, then a higher-dimensional entity, that was impossibly powerful and ancient, and held an inconceivably deepseeded loathing of humanity.

098: Perfection

Emerald knew the world wasn't perfect, far from it.

In fact, it had several glaring problems, such as wild Pokemon going on rampages, villainous teams, Legendary pokemon going totally berserk...

But despite it's bad qualities, it had just as many good ones.

* * *

099: Inspiration

Crys knew that Emerald considered her his role model.

For the most part, she considered the gesture sweet, though she was mildly uncomfortable with being viewed as something to aspire to, rather than an individual.

* * *

100: Bad Situations

Crys was of the opinion that there was no such thing as a bad situation, only people either wishing it were better, complaining about it, or being too busy feeling sorry for themselves to deal with it, and that there was always a solution, or a way out.

Sometimes, though?

Emerald made that belief _very _difficult.


End file.
